As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wrench for loosening or tightening objects such as bolts generally includes a handle 1 and a driving stud 2 which extends perpendicularly from a side of the handle 1. However, in a narrow space such as engine room of vehicles, the conventional wrench for loosening or tightening bolts on blades of fan, belt wheels or other rotatable parts in the engine room has to engage the driving stud 2 with the objects and then the user rotates the handle 1 an angle. The driving stud 2 is then removed from the object and the handle 1 is arranged to a desired position and the driving stud 2 is re-engaged with the object again so as to rotate the object for another angle.
The user has to repeat the action several times until the object is loosened or tightened. Due to the narrow space, when the object is located deep in the engine room and other parts are located above the object, the user cannot see the object directly so that he or she has to re-engage the driving stud 2 with the object by touch of his or her fingers and this is a time-consuming task
The present invention intends to provide a wrench comprising a handle and a pivotable section and each of the handle and the pivotable section includes a driving portion so that the driving portion on the handle is able to output a larger torque and the driving portion on the pivotable section is able to output a smaller torque.